Scatterbrained
by Kalisca
Summary: 10th prompt of my 30 Kisses Challenge: Sword. Dante, who has lost something again, asks for Nero's help. The younger one accepts, not without teasing. DantexNero


**This is the 10th prompt of my 30 Kisses Challenge, using 30 random words I picked with a word generator. The challenge will not be centered on one specific pairing or fandom.**

**The word was **_**sword**_** (The complete list is available on my profile page).**

**This is kind of continuation of my previous DMC fic, Welcoming sight, but it's not hard to understand, really. ;)**

**Disclaimer: The universe and characters of Devil May Cry belong to Capcom.**

**Scatterbrained**

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Dante muttered, searching under his bed. He had searched everywhere for it, even though he was sure he had let it at the same place that he let it everytime.

"Nero...Nero!" He called the other demon hunter, striding to his room. He opened the door without knocking, not that ever did so. "Nero, did you see my **sword**?"

"Which one?" Asked Nero, used to Dante losing something at least once a day. He was on his bed, without a shirt, and was only beginning his browsing through Tumblr.

"Rebellion, what do you think!" He sighed in annoyance, both because of his lost sword and of Nero being on Tumblr... again. "You're going to use all of our internet download limit if you keep going on that site, and I'm not paying."

"Make me close it, old man." Mumbled Nero, scrolling through a post about cats.

"Come on! You need to help me!" Dante walked to him, his eyes observing his lean form, before he put a hand on his shoulder to shake him. Nero groaned.

"You always lose your stuff! It's probably in the fridge, or Trish is gone with it."

Dante thought about it, and he suddeny remembered he was supposed to give her back some money... that he didn't. "Trish, that bitch!"

Nero chuckled, eyes still glued to his screen. "She told you she'd do it."

"Yeah, but she never actually did it... Godamnit, where could she have gone with it?"

"Maybe she gave it to your arch enemy." Nero chuckled, which made Dante frown.

"All of my enemies are either dead, or too scared of me to do anything."

"Exactly." Finally, Nero turned to look at him, a look of slight boredom on his handsome face. "Imagine what they'd do with your sword?"

"You wouldn't think...?" Now Dante was beginning to get worried, and that's when Nero cracked up.

"Of course not, old man." He said through his laugh. "I'm just messing with you, and you're too scared for your precious sword to actually think."

"What do you mean?"

"When was the last time you saw that sword?" Nero sat more confortably on his bed, absently fiddling on his computer, while Dante stayed in the middle of the room. He crossed his arms, thinking.

"It was two days ago," he finally said. "I got a mission from the guy who think I'm an angel or something."

Nero snorted. "Yeah, right."

Dante narrowed his eyes at him, but didn't comment. That client was kind of a freak, and he thought he was coming from the heavens because his hair was white. No, but seriously, didn't he know anything about hair dye?

"After that, I came back here, and...Oh!"

Ignoring Nero's smirk, he ran downstairs and got on his knees beside the couch to access under it. After a bit of struggle, his hand finally found his dear sword, and he brought it out. There was a bit of dust on it, but other than that, it was not damaged.

"Ah, you found it already? I think I also lost my keys down there, care to look for them?" Asked Nero, ogling at his fine ass and the expanse of perfect skin where his shirt had rode up.

"Really? You knew all along it was under there, didn't you?" Dante turned and got back on his feet, glaring at Nero.

"Maybe... I may or may have not been the one who toss it under there the other day... You were too occupied not to come too fast to notice what I was doing."

Nero grunted when he was pulled by the waist against Dante. One of the older half-demon's hand stroked his back while the other grasped the side of his neck in a painless way. Not that it would have hurt him.

"Really? Maybe it'd be time to test you..." Dante whispered against him, their lips brushing one against another with each of the words. Instead of replying, Nero grinned wickedly and traced his bottom lip with his tongue before kissing him, his demonic hand grasping his snow white hair.

**The End**


End file.
